A lua de mel
by Val-sensei
Summary: Goku se casara com a Chichi e agora ele tem que ter a lua de mel com ela. Será que sua ingenuidade vai permitir? Será que eles vão conseguir ser um casal por completo?
1. Uma nova vida

Chichi dirigia o aero carro indo em direção a sua nova casa, ao seu lado seu mais novo e ilustre marido que olhava a paisagem despreocupadamente. Eles haviam acabado de se casar e depois de uma aventura e uma grandiosa festa de casamento eles finalmente estavam indo para sua casa.

Chichi dirigia cantarolando e se lembrando das palavras de Bulma.

"Chichi, você terá que deixar seu pudor de lado, pois o Goku até pouco tempo atrás mal sabia o que era uma garota, então minha amiga, se quiser sexo com ele você terá que investir e muito."

Chichi olhou para o lado e viu Goku olhando a natureza, quando ouve ela se pronunciar;

– Goku, eu já te expliquei como vamos viver, espero que você tenha entendido.

– Claro Chichi, você me disse que vamos morar na mesma casa, dormir no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama, que vamos comer a mesma comida. – Ele sorriu animado e a olhou carinhosamente.

– Mas não será só isso Goku. – Ela falou um pouco rosada. – Ninguém te explicou o que iríamos fazer? – Ela perguntou já parando o aero carro dentro da garagem na sua nova casa na montanha Paozu.

– Bom... – Goku já ia começar a falar quando viu Chichi descer do carro, logo ele saiu do aero carro também.

Ele ficou parado olhando ela meio perdido.

– Goku você não vai me carregar? – Ela perguntou meio rubra.

– Você quer que eu te pegue no colo? – Goku perguntou a olhando.

– Sim, é uma tradição o noivo levar a noiva para dentro de casa a carregando.

– Então se é assim tudo bem. – Ele sorriu e a pegou em seus braços. – Nossa Chichi você é tão levinha. – Ele exclamou, sorriu entrando com ela em seus braços e Chichi envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço de seu marido aproveitando aquele momento.

Goku subiu as escadas com ela e entrou em seu novo quarto e ficou a segurando em seu colo.

– E agora? – Ele perguntou a olhando em seus olhos. – Eu te coloco no chão?

– Não Goku, você me coloca na cama.

– Você já vai dormir Chichi?

Chichi já estava perdendo a paciência quando o sentiu caminhar até a cama e repousar ela com delicadeza.

Goku ficou a olhando com um olhar perdido e penetrante ainda abraçado a ela.

– Chichi, você mudou tanto e ficou linda. – Ele ainda olhava o rosto dela depois mudou o olhar para seus olhos negros.

– Obrigada Goku. – Ela sorriu um sorriso meigo e olhou nos olhos dele. – Goku você perguntou a alguém sobre o que os casais fazem depois que se casam? – Ela perguntou vendo ele meio perdido ainda com as mãos em sua cintura.

– Bem... – Ele tirou uma das mãos e ia tocar o rosto dela, mas teve receio então ela percebeu e viu-o levando a mesma aos cabelos espetados. – Eu perguntei ao Kuririn, mas ele disse que eu ia ter que aprender sozinho e que ele não podia me ajudar e fez uma cara estranha. Depois eu perguntei ao Yamcha ai ele ficou com o rosto vermelho e saiu de perto. Depois eu perguntei a Bulma, mas daí ela falou que você ia ter que me mostrar o que tinha que ser feito e ela não poderia fazer. – Ele desviou os olhos do dela. – Mais tarde eu perguntei seu pai, mas ele disse que isso era uma coisa intima de nos dois. – Goku viu Chichi ficar meio rubra. – Você está com febre. – Ele a olhou mais de perto levando à mão a testa dela.

– Não Goku. – Ela sentiu o toque dele.

– Bom por ultimo eu perguntei ao mestre Kame, daí ele disse que eu ia poder tocar em seu corpo em partes que eu nunca sonhei, me mostrou uma revista de uma mulher nua e disse que eu ia poder fazer muito paf, paf em você. – Goku a olhou meio confuso e vendo ela muito rubra. – Chichi sinceramente eu não entendi nada e eu acho que ninguém me disse nada com nada. – Ele continuava com a mão na testa dela. – Você não esta com febre. – Ele falou confuso. – Por que seu rosto está vermelho? – Ele deslizou a mão dele para o rosto de Chichi e voltou a olhar em seus olhos. – O que eu tenho que fazer Chichi para ser um bom marido? – Ele se aproximou um pouco do rosto dela.

Chichi olhou nos olhos dele sorriu a ele ainda meio rubra ainda.

– Muitas coisas nós vamos ter que descobrir juntos Goku, mas bem que você poderia começar me beijando. – Ela também levou a mão no rosto dele e viu-o aproximar um pouco mais de seu rosto, ele tocou seus lábios sobre o dela bem devagar, como havia feito nos votos de casamento.

Chichi moveu os lábios dela pedindo passagem a ele, mas ele recuou um pouco.

– O que foi Goku?

– Não era pra te beijar? Você fez uma coisa estranha.

– Goku isso é um beijo, só que é um beijo diferente.

– Então existe mais de um tipo de beijo?

– Sim Goku, o selinho, o beijo e o beijo de língua.

– O terceiro parece meio nojento. – Ele falou fazendo uma careta para ela.

Chichi sorriu um sorriso alto, o que ela mais gostava nele era o jeito inocente dele.

– Por que está rindo?

– Por você ser um fofo. – Ela continuou sorrindo. – Nós iremos dar os três tipos de beijo, sabia?

– Não sabia.

– Quer tentar?

Goku fez outra careta e passou a mão em seu rosto pensando como seria, então uma curiosidade lhe bateu, ele abaixou-se novamente e tocou os lábios de Chichi. Ela por sua vez pediu espaço a ele e Goku foi fazendo os movimentos junto com ela. Ele estava gostando do beijo tinha um gosto bom, uma vontade de mais e mais quando ele sentiu a língua de Chichi invadir sua boca. Ele recuou novamente meio assustado, de certa forma foi estranho.

– Goku se você se afastar toda vez que eu faço algo nunca vamos nos beijar direito.

– Desculpe Chichi, mas foi estranho sentir a sua língua e meio nojento também. – Ele falou colocando a mão em seu queixo pensativo e depois viu ela corada.

– Goku não precisa se desculpar, logo você se acostuma. – Ela sorriu um sorriso meigo e doce e se sentou na cama. – Melhor você ir se trocar e eu também para dormirmos. – Ela já ia se levantar quando sentiu um braço em sua cintura.

– Eu posso tentar só mais uma vez? – Ele a olhou em seus olhos a sentando na cama novamente e aproximando dela para um outro beijo.

Goku sentiu a boca de Chichi de novo, começara a gostar daqueles lábios molhados e macios, ele sentiu novamente a língua dela dentro de sua boca e agora ele não se assustou simplesmente fez o mesmo fazendo os movimentos que Chichi fazia, ele estava gostando daquele beijo, aos poucos ele a deitou e passou a mão em sua costa e achou o zíper do vestido dela de noiva e o puxou quase que por instinto para baixo, ele a puxou para mais perto do corpo dele ainda naquele beijo quando faltou ar e ele se afastou notando um volume em sua calça. Chichi também viu e viu que mesmo a ingenuidade de Goku ele não deixava de ser homem.

– Chichi eu estou me sentindo estranho. – Ele falou se afastando um pouco dela.

Chichi olhou para a carinha de Goku que estava com tantos pontos de interrogação na cabeça.

– Me diz Goku o que você está sentindo?

– Eu não sei te explicar Chichi. – Ele se sentou na cama ainda confuso.

– Melhor nós arrumarmos pra dormir, amanha agente conversa mais. – Ela ficou muito rosada, não tentando olhar o marido e se levantou com o vestido caindo pelos ombros. Goku ficou olhando para a parte de trás do vestido desabotoada. – Aqui esta a sua toalha. – Ela pegou na mala uma toalha e uma bermuda e entregou a ele.

Goku pegou a toalha e se levantou da cama se despindo sem nenhum pudor, Chichi ficou corada ao ver o corpo nu do marido principalmente o seu membro, ela sentiu um calor subindo quando viu seu amado entrar no banheiro para seu banho.

Chichi tira o vestido e joga para o lado e fica só de roupa intima, quando Goku sai enrolado com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e vê sua linda mulher com aquelas roupas intimas, ele olha para ela.

– Chichi, por que está com essas roupas? – Goku pergunta a vendo abaixado procurando alguma coisa.

Chichi se virou para ele com o rosto rosado, não esperava que ele tomasse um banho tão rápido.

Ela viu que ele não parava de olhar para ela e começou a se aproximar.

– Essas roupas são sutiã e calcinha Goku. – Ela falou envergonhada. – Eu estava procurando a minha camisola, não sei onde eu a coloquei. – Chichi viu ele se aproximar mais um pouco.

– Quer que eu te ajude a procurar? – Ele abaixou e começou a mexer na mala dela.

– Não Goku. Eu já vou tomar banho. – Chichi correu tão rápido para banheiro que Goku ficou com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. – Ele vestiu a sua bermuda e deitou-se na cama.

Quando Chichi saiu do banho ela viu Goku deitado e já dormia cansado. Ela sorriu, mas se lembrou do que ela sentiu e então novamente ela se lembrou do que Bulma havia dito.

"Chichi vai ter que deixar o pudor de lado e investir muito no Goku."

Chichi achou a camisola, vestiu e deitou-se ao lado de seu marido e adormece rapidamente.

A noite se passou rapidamente e a manhã havia chegado o sol já estava alto quando Goku abre lentamente seus olhos e vê sua esposa com os cabelos espalhados pelo seu tórax nu e uma camisola um pouco transparente. Goku a observava e viu que a camisola estava um pouco fora do lugar deixando um de seus seios exposto.

Ele ficou olhando a mulher e envolveu um de seus braços em sua cintura, ainda a olhando e com um pouco de receio ele deslizou bem devagar as suas mãos subindo, uma curiosidade lhe batia e uma lembrança lhe veio à mente.

"Não são bundas, são seios e serve para amamentar crianças e os garotos gostam muito." Goku se lembrou do dia que entrou no banheiro e viu Bulma nua, ele nem sabia o que era uma garota direito na época, mas agora ele sabe.

Ele tomou coragem e tocou delicadamente com a mão fazendo o seio de Chichi eriçar. Ele sorriu e achou engraçado, porem ele deslizou a mão com um pouco mais de força e Chichi acordou com um gemido.

– Hummm. – Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e viu um Goku escondendo a mão tão rápido que ela mal viu.

– Bom dia lindo. – Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele.

– Bom dia Chichi. – Ele falou meio sem jeito desviando o olhar de seu busto. Então Chichi percebeu que um de seus seios estava exposto e ela havia sentido o toque dele antes de acordar.

– Posso saber o que meu marido estava fazendo em? – Ela perguntou travessa subindo mais pra cima do tórax dele.

– Eu... – Goku gaguejou um pouco. – Estava tocando você, me desculpe eu... – Goku não sabia como ficar.

Ela sorriu do jeito dele.

– Por que esta gaguejando e se desculpando? – Ela deslizou as mãos pelos músculos dele.

– Porque eu achei que você ia ficar brava comigo. – Ele falou envolvendo os braços na cintura dela como instinto.

– Eu nunca ficaria brava Goku, você é meu marido e você pode me tocar sempre que quiser e onde quiser. – Ela aproximou dos lábios dele e ficaram com as respirações muito próximas.

– Chichi, eu estou começando a me sentir estranho de novo. – Ele viu ela o beijar e ele correspondeu. O beijo se aprofundando, suas línguas já dançava em suas bocas. Goku como que por instinto começou a puxar Chichi para mais perto de seu corpo. Ele deslizou as mãos pela costa dela puxando ainda mais. Ele se afastou um pouco buscando ar e a olhando em seus olhos negros, sua respiração entrecortada.

Chichi sorriu e viu olhar de Goku meio perdido e confuso.

– Goku o me diz o que você está sentindo agora?

– Eu não sei Chichi... – Ele a empurrou lentamente para não machuca-la e olhou para sua ereção. – Me explica Chichi por que eu fico assim toda vez que agente se beija daquele jeito? – Goku viu uma mulher muito rosada.

Chichi suspirou fundo e mesmo com muita vergonha ela disse se levantando da cama para se trocar.

– Você fica assim por que... – Ela tirava a roupa na frente dele para provocá-lo, mas sem olhá-lo. – Por que você me deseja você gosta de mim ou sente alguma atração por mim, então quando agente se beija daquele jeito você quer muito mais que isso. Ela estava apenas de calcinha o olhando, mostrando seus seios delicados a ele, mesmo corada, ele não tirava o olho dela.

Chichi vestiu outra roupa e se sentou novamente ao lado de Goku. – Goku eu também sinto desejo, eu quero sentir seu corpo no meu, eu quero que nós nos tornemos um casal por completo. – Ela acariciou o rostinho confuso que ainda a fitava.

– E como eu faço isso? – Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

– Goku você sabe como nasce uma criança?

– O mestre Kame me explicou uma vez, mas eu não entendi muito bem.

Chichi suspirou fundo e cansada e disse:

– Eu vou descer e preparar o café, lá em baixo eu te explico melhor. – Ela o deixou ali no quarto olhando confuso para o mesmo.

Continua...


	2. Finalmente

Chichi preparava o café quando Goku apareceu na cozinha já com sua roupa laranja.

– Hummm, sua comida está tão cheirosa. – Ele se sentou e ficou a olhando preparar o café.

– Espero que goste da minha comida. – Chichi sorriu a ele coando o café.

– Pelo cheiro acho que vou gostar sim. – Ele permaneceu sentado à cadeira.

– Não me vai dar um beijo? – Ela perguntou colocando o bule na pia.

Goku se levantou e a beijou no rosto dela, há fitou um pouco, mas voltou a se sentar.

Chichi sorriu e logo ela serviu o café e se sentou ao lado de Goku.

– Nossa Chichi, sua comida está tão gostosa. – Goku comia animado.

– Obrigado lindo pelo elogio. – Ela o via comer mais.

– Nossa como eu comi. – Goku esfregava a barriga, satisfeito depois de comer por quinze pessoas. – Bom agora eu vou treinar um pouco. – Goku já ia se levantando, quando ouviu.

– Goku eu tenho que lhe explicar... – Chichi ficou rosada de novo.

Goku sorriu a ela e se sentou novamente a olhando confuso.

– Goku quando um homem e uma mulher se casam, eles se beijam, se abraçam, sentem desejo, paixão isso tudo são sentimentos. – Ela fitou os olhos negros dele. – Também tem amor, companheirismo, apoio e sexo. – Ela finalmente falou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

– Chichi seu rosto está vermelho de novo. – Ele reparou olhando com aquele jeito inocente dele.

Ela sorriu timidamente a ele e continuou. – O sexo, bom... Você... Bem... - Chichi não sabia como explicar e Goku olhava tentando prestar a atenção. Ela respirou fundo e começou novamente na teoria.

– Goku você vai ficar excitado como você ficou agora pouco, vai envolver todos aqueles sentimentos que eu citei antes e então você vai me penetrar e com isso nós poderemos ter filhos. – Ela estava mais rubra ainda. – Você entendeu? – Chichi não sabia explicar direito.

Goku a olhou com a mão no queixo pensativo, tentando imagina e responde a ela.

– Eu acho que eu entendi Chichi. – Ele se levantou da cadeira. - Agora eu vou treinar. – Goku saiu e a deixou ali.

"Goku não entendeu foi nada e não da para explicar melhor." Ela levanta para lavar a louça.

Depois de lavar a louça Chichi ouve o telefone tocar.

– Alô! – Ela atende animada.

– Oi amiga, como está indo a sua lua de mel? – Bulma perguntou e sorri do outro lado da linha.

– Bulma o Goku não deixar de ser um homem, mas ele é muito ingenuo. – Ela falou olhando pela janela.

– E você é tímida de mais para dar um empurrãozinho. – Bulma fala de uma forma meiga.

– Bulma eu estou tentando, mas não é fácil. Eu também não sei muita coisa sobre sexo.

– Se você não o provocar ele não tomará atitude. – Bulma fala tentando empurrar à amiga.

– Eu sei Bulma. – Ela deu um suspiro fundo e prosseguiu. – Eu tenho que desligar amiga, eu tenho muito a fazer.

– Está bem, boa sorte. – Ela sorriu alto e despediu da amiga ouvindo a mesma se despedir e desligando o telefone.

Do lado de fora Goku começa a lutar contra um inimigo invisível pensado em tudo que Chichi tinha dito, então ele parou e entrou em casa a procurando.

– Chichi! – Ele a chamou subindo as escadas já que ela não estava mais na cozinha. – Chichi! – Ele a chamou de novo.

– Goku, eu estou aqui no quarto guardando as roupas no guarda roupa. – Ela o viu entrar.

– Eu ia te chamar para um passeio, mas você está ocupada. – Ele já ia se virar para sair.

– E claro que eu vou, só vou me trocar. – Ela pegou outro vestido e começou a despir na frente dele mesmo meio rubra, ela queria despertar mais o desejo dele.

Goku só ficou olhando enquanto Chichi se arrumava, após alguns minutos ela já estava pronta.

– Então aonde vamos? – Ela tirou-lhe do transe que ele estava.

– Eu tinha pensando em levar você para conhecer a montanha que eu cresci. – Ele caminhou para mais próximo dela.

– Eu vou adorar, vamos na nuvem voadora? – Ela perguntou e aproximou dele também.

– Eu tinha pensado em te levar voando, mas se quiser ir à nuvem eu a chamo. – Goku já ia pra janela quando Chichi o segurou.

– Você vai me levar voando no colo?

– Sim. – Ele a pegou de repente a fazendo sorrir. – Ou você não quer? – Ele perguntou mais próximo.

– Claro que eu quero Goku. – Ela falou sorrindo.

Goku fez que sim com a cabeça e ele a pegou no colo. Chichi enrolar as mãos no pescoço dele. Goku gostou de estar com ela, sentir o cheiro dela.

Ele foi até a janela carregando ela e saiu voando com ela nos braços e mostrando toda a montanha para ela. Goku olhou um lugar que ele gostava muito e foi pousando. Logo ele a colocou no chão e Chichi obsevou atentamente o lugar.

Tinha varias árvores altas e com belas flores, aos poucos elas caiam no chão formando um tapete de flores, algumas plantas baixas, outras mais rasteiras e um lago um pouco distante.

– Eu sempre vinha pescar com o meu avô aqui. – Ele a viu olhar admirada.

– Nós moramos no paraíso. – Ela exclamou ainda olhando em volta.

Goku aproximou-se dela e abraçou por trás.

– Sim, moramos. – Ele afirmou a vendo encostar a cabeça em seu tórax aproveitando aquele abraço gostoso.

– Goku o que você sente por mim? – Chichi perguntou se virando para ele.

– Hum... – Goku levou a mão ao queixo pensativo enquanto a outra a segurava pela cintura. – Bom... Desde quando nós fomos atrás do baixossen, eu gosto de ficar ao seu lado, de sentir seu cheiro, gosto dos seus cabelos... - Ele soltou o rabo de cavalo dela levando uma mecha até as suas narinas apuradas. – Depois do casamento eu quero sempre te beijar e te abraçar. Também gosto de ficar te olhando trocar de roupa. – Goku a olhou rubra. – Está vermelha de novo. – Ele sorriu para ela. – Mas às vezes eu tenho receio de você ficar brava comigo. – Ele falou a soltando e se afastando dela.

– Por que tem esse receio Goku? – Ela perguntou vendo ele um pouco distante.

– E que eu vi a Bulma algumas vezes trocando de roupa, ou no banho sem querer e ela ficava muito brava, chegava a jogar coisas em mim e ela também ficava brava com o mestre quando ele tentava colocar a mão em algum lugar. – Goku falou ingenuamente a olhando. – Mas eu nunca entendi bem o porquê ela ficava brava. – Goku olhava para Chichi tentando achar uma resposta.

– Goku, a Bulma ficava brava com você, ou com o mestre por que ela não era sua namorada, nem do mestre, ou sua esposa e nem do mestre. – Ela deu mais um passo. – É errado olhar mulheres que não é sua namorada ou sua esposa. – Ela sorriu e aproximou um pouquinho mais. - Eu vou repetir mais uma vez. – Chichi caminhou para mais próximo dele. – Você pode olhar para mim quando quiser. Abraçar-me quando quiser. Tocar-me quando quiser. – Ela aproximou-se mais ainda dele. – Você pode tomar banho comigo se quiser. – Ela ficou rubra quando falou isso. – Mas você pode fazer isso só comigo por ser a sua esposa, nós somos marido e mulher. Nós vamos partilhar de momentos bons e ruins juntos, vamos fazer muita coisa juntos. – Ela tocou o rosto dele. – Você entende Goku.

– Sim Chichi eu entendi. – Ele respondeu e a ergueu no alto a fazendo sorrir.

Goku logo a colocou no chão novamente então ela sorriu um sorriso travesso e começou a correr;

– Vem me pegar Goku. – Ela corria o mais rápido que podia e quando olhou para trás não viu mais ninguém.

Ela se virou para frente com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça ela deu uma tremenda trombada com ele e caiu de bumbum no chão.

– Te peguei. – Ele sorriu a olhando no chão.

– Era pra você correr. – Ela falou e já ia se levantando, quando ele deu a mão para ajuda-la.

– Mas eu corri. – Ele disse a olhando nos olhos. – Você que corre muito devagar. – Ele olhava penetrantemente nos olhos dela quando ela percebeu que ele estava distraído passou uma rasteira nele o derrubando.

– Ai Chichi essa doeu. – Ele falou caído no chão e sorrindo.

– Isso é pra você aprender a não me fazer cair. – Ela sorria junto com ele quando ele se virou para ela e ficou a olhando de um jeito diferente.

– O que foi Goku? – Ela perguntou vendo a expressão dele.

– Eu estou com vontade de te beijar. – Ele falou meio rubro agora.

Chichi achou fofo ele corar.

– Então faça. – Ela sorriu a ele o olhando também.

Goku envolveu seus braços grandes na cintura dela e a puxou meio brusco para próximo dele e a beijou um beijo lento, carinhoso, mas depois ele ficou quente. Ele levou as mãos por baixo dos cabelos soltos puxando seu rosto pra afundar o beijo.

Uma coisa que Goku já tinha vício era os lábios de Chichi e ela estava adorando aquele beijo dele, aos poucos ele se afastou buscando o ar.

– Chi... – Ele olhava ainda meio perdido para ela. – Eu posso mesmo tocar em você? – Ele perguntou ainda ingênuo.

Chichi apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, ela sabia que tinha despertado muitas coisas nele, ainda mais depois de trocar de roupa perto dele.

Chichi sentiu Goku desabotoar os pequenos botões com certa dificuldade, suas mãos trêmulas pelo nervosismo do momento, até que finalmente ele tirou a parte de cima do vestido de Chichi vendo ela de sutiã. Ele desabotoou com dificuldade e calma os pequenos fechos da peça e retirou delicadamente vendo uma garota corada.

– Por que você fica vermelha assim Chichi? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso travesso e olhando seus seios fartos expostos a ele.

– Só... Estou um... Pouco envergonhada... Nenhum homem me viu assim. – Ela desviou o olhar dele virando o rosto.

– Por que esta com vergonha? – Ele deslizou uma das mãos levemente em um dos seios dela os fazendo eriçarem. – Você mesma disse que somos casados. – Ele passou a mãos no outro tão delicado que Chichi fechou os olhos sentindo o toque dele fazendo um frio subir a barriga dela.

– Eu sei Goku, mesmo assim eu fico com vergonha. – Ela o sentiu apertar o seio dela.

– Hum... - Chichi soltou um gemido pela garganta. – Goku sentiu seu membro crescer com aquele gemido.

– Doeu Chichi? – Ele perguntou alisando um pouco mais leve.

– Não Goku, eu estou sentido desejo, um desejo muito grande. – Continue... – Ela estava rubra, sentindo a umidade já em sua calcinha.

Goku passou as suas narinas no pescoço de Chichi sentindo o cheiro dela, fazendo ela se arrepiar. Ele estava sentindo cada vez mais envolvido aquela garota e aos poucos ele foi deixando seu desejo, sua curiosidade tomar conta dele. Ele foi descendo roçando os lábios quentes sobre a pele dela. Ele continuou tocando um dos seios da Chichi e o outro ele levou a boca dando leve mordidas, sua razão estava muito longe, agora.

– Ah! Goku... – Chichi gritou o nome dele vendo ele excitado e então ele desceu mais e suspendeu o vestido de Chichi um pouco vendo a calcinha dela. Num ímpeto ele a tirou e sentiu ela molhada.

– Chichi por que você esta assim? – Ele sentiu a calcinha úmida.

– Eu... Estou te desejando. – Chichi falou corada e sem jeito.

– Eu também estou te desejando? – Ele a olhou ainda vestido vendo seu corpo reagir ao dela.

– Sim... – Ela respondeu vendo a excitação dele.

Goku passou a mão na barriga de Chichi e aos poucos ele foi descendo até o meio de suas pernas e tocou um lugar que fez Chichi gemer alto e fechar um pouco as pernas nas mãos dele.

Goku afastou as pernas pra saber em que ele tinha tocado que Chichi ficou daquele jeito. Ele olhou bem em meio as pernas dela e deslizou sua mão delicadamente.

– Goku... – Chichi o chamou e ele a olhou corada e ofegante.

– Isso é bom Chichi? – Ele perguntou deslizando os dedos novamente e sentiu a entrada dela, ele se lembrou do que ela havia lhe explicado e então ele se levantou de cima dela e tirou a sua calça mostrando um membro muito excitado.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e o olhou assustada, mas ela o queria e muito.

Goku deitou-se sobre ela e a olhou com carinho e a beijou novamente com muito desejo, Chichi levantou a sua blusa mostrando seus músculos torneados, ela deslizou as mãos por cada curva dos músculos de Goku o vendo gemer um pouco também.

Eles se afastaram novamente buscando o ar e Goku abaixou para os seus seios, sua boca deliciava com eles, era tão macio, suave, Goku desceu mais e levou a boca a feminilidade de Chichi, sentindo o sabor dela.

– Humm... – Goku, desse jeito eu... – Chichi sentia uma boca cheia de desejo e curiosidade em sua flor.

Goku estava adorando matar a sua curiosidade e seu desejo que aumentava ainda mais. Ele sentiu Chichi contrair e gemer alto gozando em sua boca.

– Chichi isso é muito bom. – Ele sorriu sem ao menos saber direito e viu ela o empurrar para o lado.

– Agora você me paga safadinho. – Ela o beijou em seus lábios, passou pelos seus pescoços e aos poucos desceu até o membro dele, criando coragem para leva-lo a boca.

Chichi estava muito rosada, mas tomou coragem e começou a deslizar vagarosamente em seu membro, depois ela desceu a boca sobre o mesmo e começou a deslizar com sensualidade.

– Ah!Chichi... O que você está fazendo? - Goku tentava segurar na grama. Quando viu Chichi olhar para o seu rosto que agora estava rubro, com algumas gotas de suor.

– O mesmo que você fez comigo... – Ela continuou acariciando ele, dando prazer a ele.

Goku fechava os olhos e gemia tentando engolir o som.

Chichi sentiu um liquido invadir a sua boca, ela deixou um pouco escorrer e mostrou ao Goku.

– Esse liquido que me faz ter filhos Goku. – Ela colocou na mão dele.

– E como você vai ficar grávida Chichi, pela boca? – Goku ofegava e falava pausadamente. – E o que é gravidez? – Goku perguntou ingenuamente

Chichi sorriu dele.

– Bobo... – Ela o beijou o fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto e se afastou. – O que nos acabamos de fazer foi sexo oral, não engravida. – Gravidez é quando os espermas que estão nesse liquido que eu te mostrei fecunda meu ovulo, daí eu vou gerar um bebe, ele crescerá no meu ventre durante nove meses, depois ele nasce. – Chichi sorriu novamente, passou as mãos pelos músculos torneados dele e o beijou novamente sentindo Goku descer as mãos pelas suas costas nuas, sentindo suas coxas torneadas sobre ele deitado na grama. Goku sentiu novamente lhe subir e aos poucos ele notou que Chichi se encaixava nele fazendo caretas e gemendo um pouco quando finalmente ela conseguiu sentir ele completamente dentro dela.

Ela começou a mover-se rápido, pois sentia dor, aos poucos ela foi se acostumando e Goku foi ajudando. Goku deslizava suas mãos, sobre o corpo de Chichi a vendo cavalgar sobre ele. Ela estava rosada, suada e ofegante.

Goku sorriu a olhando daquele jeito e virou ela tentando não colocar seu peso por cima e continuou seus movimentos e se deliciando com os beijos dela. Goku sentia-se nas nuvens, estava conhecendo algo novo, estava adorando aquele momento, ele estocou mais forte e sentiu o calor subindo e Chichi gemendo alto até que eles gozaram juntos.

Goku deitou ao lado de Chichi e olhou o céu claro daquela manha e sentiu um cheiro de sangue. Ele olhou e viu um pouco de sangue na grama.

– Chichi eu te machuquei?– Ele sentando-se preocupado.

– Não Goku, isso é normal. – Ela o deitou de novo e colocou seus braços sobre o tórax nu dele. – Eu tinha uma pequena barreira por ser virgem e você a rompeu, só isso. – Ela falou dando um sorriso a ele.

– Chichi... – Ele respirava ofegante.

– Oi Goku...

– Como você fica grávida? – Ele perguntou virando seu rosto para ela.

– Com o que acabamos de fazer. – Ela ficou meio rubra.

– Quer dizer que você já esta grávida? – Goku perguntou ingenuamente tentando entender o que ela explicara.

– Eu não sei Goku, vamos ter que esperar um tempo, mas eu acho que não.

– Há... – Ele falou entendendo. – Chichi... – Ela chamou de novo puxando para perto dele a abraçando.

– Oi Goku.

– Podemos fazer isso que nos fizemos sempre? – Ele a olhava penetratemente.

– Claro Goku, sempre que quisermos.

Goku então a puxou de novo e começou um beijo quente, deslizando as mãos novamente pelo corpo dela aproveitando a sua nova vida, e tudo que acabara de descobri em seu casamento.

Fim.


End file.
